Eatle
Eatle is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Eatle was a humanoid-insect alien with some shark-like characteristics as well. He was dark blue, almost purple, and light blue in color. He had a long horn on the top of his head connected to a shorter protrusion on the back of his head and a large mouth that spread over part of his chest, he also had a belt and wristbands as well as oval shaped eyes. In Omniverse, Eatle's upper lip is completely covered by his lower lip, which now has different teeth, his tongue is now blue, and his horn now forks at the top, causing it to resemble that of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He now has two toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms and the backs of his legs. His blue has switched to gray, and he has green clothing all over his torso. He has a dark green, almost black shell on his back and armor of the same color. The Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities OM (430).png|Solid Matter Ingestion OM (433).png|Lasers Eatle has the ability to eat materials and then convert their matter into energy to shoot a green laser beam out of the slot on his horn. The beam is powerful enough to cut a floating mountain''Enemy of My Frenemy'' and even hold down Vilgax.The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 Eatle has enhanced strength and sharp fingers. His horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram, as shown during his fight with Vilgax. During his battle with Carl Nesmith, he was able to withstand Nemesis' laser which was able to kill a human with a single shot.Catch a Falling Star Weaknesses Eatle had a blind spot due to his eye placement, making him easy to sneak up on. This weakness has been removed in Omniverse, as his eyes are farther apart. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *Eatle first appeared in A Knight to Remember, Eatle was used to stop Vilgax from breaking the seal, but he was instantly defeated by him. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Eatle was used to defeat a water creature and to devour Charmcaster's machine, but he failed to devour it. *In Catch a Falling Star, Eatle was used to defeat Overlord and a mentally unstable Jennifer Nocturne. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Eatle was used to fight Vilgax with the help of Sir George. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Eatle was used to defeat Julie and Ship. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Hot Stretch, Eatle chased after Ester in Undertown. *In Store 23, Eatle was briefly shown flying through the air as he was launched by Liam's cart of Vaxasaurian eggs. *In Return to Forever, Eatle tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In OTTO Motives, Eatle battled a giant Otto. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Eatle was picked up by Rook. *In A New Dawn, Eatle appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''A Knight to Remember'' (first appearance) *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' (x2) *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''Hot Stretch'' (first reappearance) *''Store 23'' (cameo) *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''OTTO Motives'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games ]] Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Eatle is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Eatle's name is a portmanteau of "eat", the primary action he does, and "beetle", the insect he is based on. Trivia *Eatle's existence was first brought to light in a listing for the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien four inch line by Bandai.http://www.figures.com/forums/news/12751-ben-10-ultimate-interview.html *Eatle's power of consuming matter and then expelling it is similar to Upchuck's. *On iTunes, his name is misspelled as "Eetle". *In Omniverse, his mouth now moves when he speaks. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Eatle has a predator.http://new.spring.me/#!/q/578685274142294634 However, it didn't make it into the show.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121238906740 References Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males